


Strange Decisions

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam plots and executes the cutting of Hunter's hair, unbeknownst to Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Decisions

“Because I don’t want to cut it.” Hunter insisted, raising a hand to his hair defensively. 

“It’s so long, though.” Cam couldn’t help it; Hunter’s decision to grow his hair was driving him crazy. It was all the way down his neck now and hanging into his eyes. 

“I like it long!” Hunter shot Cam a glare that wasn’t very effective when mixed with his smile. 

“Why?” Cam wanted to know. Hunter tilted his head as he glanced back at him. 

“Why does it bother you so much?” Hunter retorted, a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“I don’t know.” Cam crossed his arms across his chest. “It just looks so much better short!” 

“Says you!” Hunter hopped off the table and headed over to Cam’s chair. Cam watched him slink across the room and lean down over him. “Everyone else likes it.” 

“Don’t I matter more than them?” Cam asked, tilting his head upwards to stare up at his boyfriend. 

“Maybe a little.” Hunter admitted, looming down for a kiss. “But not enough to make me change my mind. The hair stays.” Hunter decided. He went in for this kiss then, but Cam was a little put off and turned his head away so that Hunter ended up kissing his ear. “Don’t be that way.” 

“Why do you like it long anyways?” Cam asked again. Hunter moved away from him and gave him a look. 

“It’s a change. You just don’t like change. You have no problem with my hair. You have a problem with change. Don’t take it out on my hair.” Hunter told him. He turned on his heal and left. 

Cam wasn’t sure when exactly he had made the decision, but he was pretty sure it was in that moment that he watched Hunter walk away from him. The blonde hair covering Hunter’s neck seemed to taunt him as Hunter walked away, and Cam already knew what he was going to do. He wondered how angry his lover would be, and if there were any legal punishments for the premeditated act of lunacy he was about to commit. 

There wasn’t much rational thought to it at all; in fact Cam admitted he was being completely irrational for quite possibly the first time in his life. He supposed dating Hunter could have that affect on a person. 

So when he and Hunter went to sleep that night, Cam let the argument drop, and kissed his boyfriend for what could be the last time for several days. They drifted off in each others arms like every other night, but Cam didn’t go to sleep. He waited until he was sure Hunter was out for the count, and then he quietly rose from their bed. He went to the bathroom without turning on the light and grabbed with scissors he had set in place earlier. 

Hunter was going to kill him. No, Hunter was going to murder him. But Cam was drawn back to his lover’s side, driven on by Hunters comment about change, and his own desire to have things his way. 

Hunter was facing the wall. The hair on his neck was right there, but Cam hesitated. He’d only be proving Hunter right. He hated change. But it wasn’t just that, Cam told himself. He just didn’t like the hair. So what if Hunter was actually right? He’d think he was right even if he wasn’t, and Cam would have to argue with him about it anyways. At least this way Cam wouldn’t have to strain to look into Hunters eyes. 

He reached out, took a bit of hair between his fingers and snipped. The hair fell to the pillow and Cam had to bite back a giddy giggle. He felt so incredibly mischievous! 

His glee was interrupted a moment later, when Hunter let out a long suffering sigh. “You just… couldn’t resist, could you?” Hunter asked without turning. Cam didn’t answer, but taking another glance down at the section of Hunters hair on the pillow, he found he didn’t feel that guilty. 

Hunter turned over to look at him, and Cam was surprised to see a grin on his face. 

“You’re horrible, you know that don’t you?” Hunter asked him. “You will never live this down.” 

“Why didn’t you stop me then?” Cam wondered, and Hunter reached out to take the scissors out of Cam’s hand. Then he pulled Cam down on top of him and smiled. 

“It’s called self restraint. Something that you obviously have none of.” Hunter quipped, and Cam glared at him. 

“You didn’t really know. You were asleep.” Cam told him, searching Hunter’s face. 

“Some ninja you are.” Hunter chuckled, and Cam smacked his shoulder. Hunter laughed and caught Cam’s hand, and they fought playfully for a moment before Cam couldn’t help laughing. 

Hunter rolled Cam over and kissed him. A few moments ago, that was the last thing Cam had thought he’d be doing. 

“Alright,” Hunter picked up the scissors and held them over Cam’s face. “Chop it off then, if you must.” 

Cam smirked up at him. “You know, I’m not so sure I want to anymore.” Cam told him, and Hunter’s eyes widened. 

“I’m surrendering, and you’re changing your mind?” Hunter asked incredulously. “Come on, you’re winning here!”

“Nah, the moments gone. It doesn’t bother me so much now.” Cam deadpanned. “You don’t have to cut it.” Cam ran his fingers through Hunter's hair for emphasis. 

“You’re bluffing.” Hunter decided, but there was still a question on his face. “What are you trying to get me to say?” 

“Nothing. Honest.” Cam just barely kept from smirking up at his boyfriend. Hunter knew him too well, it seemed. “What do you think you should say?” 

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Hunter tried, but Cam just raised his eyebrows. 

“You could say you were just growing your hair out to annoy me.” Cam said reaching up to brush some of the hair away from Hunters eyes. It fell right back as soon as he drew his hand away. 

“Hmm.” Hunter smirked. “Well, I could say that, but that might piss you off. And I want to keep doing this,” Hunter kissed Cam lightly, “all night long.” Hunter kissed him again, and Cam let him. 

How they continually managed to stay one step ahead of each other like this was one of the things that made being with Hunter so entertaining. Hunter did something to see what Cam would do, Cam did exactly what Hunter wanted him to, Cam figured it out, and they started all over again. It was a cycle that never got boring. Still, Cam found it strange that he put up with all of this in the first place. He didn’t have a reason for his infatuation with the blonde boy, and he was beginning to think he didn’t need one. 

Being with Hunter got more interesting all the time. 

“So are you going to cut your hair, or not?” Cam asked as Hunter kissed his way down the side of his face. 

“That depends.” Hunter whispered. 

“On?” Cam wondered. 

“If you’re going to cut it for me or not.” Hunter was still holding the scissors next to Cam’s head, and Cam smirked. 

He grabbed the scissors from Hunter’s hand and placed them back on the desk next to the bed. “Maybe in the morning.” 

Hunter made a murmur of agreement, and captured Cam’s lips again. The hair across Hunters forehead tickled Cam’s brow, and he tried not to frown. 

Definitely in the morning, he thought.


End file.
